


AU Challenge

by spazzer



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzer/pseuds/spazzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone with fanfic writing. I've never written a lot of AU stuff. This story is going to be filled with drabbles of my ships in different AU settings. I'm randomly choosing a ship and AU for each drabble. This will be multi fandom. The ship and AU will be the title of each chapter. I'll add more fandoms and ships to the tags as I continue to write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiccup/Astrid Co-Stars AU

"I’m really excited to get to work with you. I really admire your work…" Hiccup scratched awkwardly behind his ear. He could feel heat rise to his cheeks as he avoided eye contact.

Astrid rolled her eyes good naturedly and smiled mischievously. “Just remember that we’re _co-stars,_ not best buddies. The last love interest they gave my character was awful. He was always improvising his lines and always trying to take over the show. I’ll be happy to work with you when I know that you’re not going to sabotage the show.”

Hiccup gaped, stuttering as he tried to verbalize his thoughts. “I would- I’d _never!_  I’ve loved this show since the beginning. I always thought that you’re character had the best character development. To be honest… I kind of had a crush on your character when the show first premiered.”

It was Astrid’s turn to blush as she stared at Hiccup in shock. ”Oh. Well, that’s uh… sweet.” The corners of her lips turned up slightly. She brushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and tugged lightly at her braid. “I’ve read the script for your introduction episode, Hiccup. He seems like he’ll be interesting. The mysterious dragon tamer who manages to change the town’s opinion. I’m excited for where the writers are going to take our character arcs.”

"This is kind of a dream come true for me. I get to work on my favorite show," Hiccup smiled at his feet. "and with my favorite actress."

Her smiled stretched. “Come on. Let’s go make TV magic. We’re needed for a read through in 10 minutes.” As she turned, Astrid lightly punched Hiccup’s arm.

"What was that for?"

"I like you. Now come on."


	2. Lizzie Bennet/William Darcy Band AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's the front woman of a band. Darcy is the renowned reviewer that makes Lizzie's life a living hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this AU, I decided to rewrite Darcy's love confession to fit the context.

“Lizzie Bennet, I’m in love with you.”

Lizzie’s jaw was practically touching the floor as the words registered in her ears.

“I was surprised by my feelings as well. I never thought that my heart could so completely overwhelm my taste in music, but Lizzie, I’m enchanted. Your music is simplistic. Your concerts are loud and bright. I never thought I could so completely lose myself in music so wild or in a woman of the same.”

Steam would have been pouring from her ears if it were humanly possible in that moment. “You’re saying that every bad review you gave my band was just an informal love letter? You’re saying that every time you turned up your nose to my band and left the room in the middle of a practice, it was an abstract form of flirtation? I sure as hell hope that your ‘taste’ can be some solace in my lyrics.” At this, Lizzie aggressively reached behind the chair in her dressing room to retrieve her song book. After angrily flipping to a specific page, she shoved a page in Darcy’s face.

Confusedly, Darcy read the lyrics to a new song she was writing, all about a man who brought pain and suffering wherever he went. “Is this… is this a form of rejection?”

Eyes blazing, Lizzie snatched the book back from his grip, tossing it down onto her chair. “It sure as hell isn’t a declaration of love. Certainly not after what you did to my sister’s relationship and _career._ And let’s not even mention George Wickham and the damage you did to his acting career.”

He frowned, his brows knitting together in barely held back anger. “Oh his career might be floundering but I’m sure that his skills in playing a role have not wilted. He’s certainly made quite the performance for you.”

Lizzie gritted her teeth, leaning in so she was barely three inches from Darcy’s face. “You somehow manage to mess up everything around you. That, your arrogance, and your pride are exactly why you’re the last man I could _ever_ fall in love with!”

Darcy turned, breathing out softly as his eyes closed in contained anguish. With mumbled words Darcy spoke, “I’m sorry for misinterpreting your feelings and lyrics so completely. I had no idea how you truly felt.”

With pursed lips and narrowed eyes, Lizzie walked past him to the door to her dressing room. “Maybe listen to the songs you called thoughtless and juvenile again. Your reviews could have been better.” With a flip of her hair, she swung the door open and escaped into the hallways of the arena.

Still in her dressing room, Darcy stood, eyes squeezed shut and an ache blooming in both his head and his heart.


	3. Captain Swan Drunk Superheroes AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Swan "We're superheroes that got drunk last night. Oh, god, what did we do?" AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is certainly longer than my last two drabbles in this AU set of stories. Not sure if I like it thought...

“I haven’t had a hangover this bad since before I got my powers. What the hell did we do last night, Hook?” The Savior rubbed at her forehead, her eyes blinking rapidly against the bright, synthetic light.

“No clue, love. I remember rum. Lots of rum. After that, it gets a little blurry. Gods, I hope I didn’t reveal my secret identity to anyone.” Hook groaned, swatting at the wall for the light switch. “Turn that light off. Buggering hell, my head feels like lead.”

She took a step towards the wall, swatting Hook’s hand away and blearily lowering the shades on the window. “Who the hell would you tell your identity to? It was just us here last night. I at least remember that. You came over to vent about that guy that thought you were a villain and then the last thing I remember is throwing back my third glass of rum.”

Hook snapped a finger before pointing in her direction. “Right, yes. It was excellent rum.” He rubbed at his eyes before blinking slowly. “Still, I know for a fact that _something_ happened last night. I haven’t gotten that drunk on 4 glasses of rum since I was a lad.” With a groan and a stumble towards the couch, a faint memory flickered across his mind.

_“So how super are you really, Hook?” Her grin was flirtatious and dripping with double meaning. He didn’t miss the way her eyes flickered downward on the word ‘super’._

“You look like shit, Hook. Want me to grab you a glass of water?” The Savior’s voice broke through the memory, or maybe dream.

He shook his head, trying to recover from the vision. “Hm? Oh, aye. A glass of water would be much appreciated.” Hook stood from his seat on the couch and stretched his arms above his head in an attempt to force away the hangover. “You sure you don’t remember anything from last night, love?”

She shook her head as she walked over and passed a glass of water into his waiting hand. “Nope. Not a thing. Either someone somehow got in my apartment and drugged my booze or I was too weak to fight off the effects of the alcohol. I mean, there was the fight with Wicked last night before we came back here. That was exhausting. I never wanna see another flying monkey ever again.”

“Agreed.” He held the glass of water up in a toast before taking a sip. His mind once more became clouded with unclear memories.

_“I assure you, darling. I am as super as they come.” He leaned into her space, his lips grazing over her neck. With a staggered breath, he pulled away. “Emma, you must know that if we do this, we can’t go back to the way things were.”_

_Her eyes were hooded as she watched him, waiting for him to make a move._

_“You must know how I feel about you. This can’t be a one-time thing.”_

_“It won’t be.”_

He returned from his thoughts only to find her watching him with concern. “You ok, Killian? Not sure I’ve ever seen you wince this many times. Not even after Regina gave you that right hook after you stole her takedown.”

“I’m fine. I just…” He didn’t know what to make of his memories or visions. He’d had feelings for Emma, The Savior, for a long time and to think that she might feel even the slightest bit of what he felt… He wanted it. Very badly.

But what if it wasn’t real? What if none of what he thought he remembered from the previous night ever happened? He could jeopardize his friendship with the one person that’s understood him since his brother’s death. And yet…

“I feel like I might be remembering something from last night. It could be nothing, however.” His eyes met hers for a long moment before he let his gaze sweep across the rest of her face, taking note of her high cheekbones and her green eyes. He let his eyes fall to her neck briefly, only to be stunned slightly by a red, round bruise that hadn’t been there the night before. Awkwardly, he scratched at the back of his neck to hide his surprise.

“What is it, Hook? The intensity of your stare could drill a hole in me. Seriously, what do you remember?” She looked almost comically anxious, thinking he remembered something horrible happening to them or someone else.

He looked down to avoid her gaze before taking a deep breath. “I think… I think that I remember us. Us… _kissing.”_ He sucked in a gulp of air before briefly letting his eyes flicker to meet Emma’s in order to gauge her reaction.

Emma’s eyes widened slightly and her lips opened in surprise. Her brows furrowed in both confusion and indecision. “We kissed last night?” she finally said, her voice thick with a mixture of disbelief and wonder. “I kissed you?”

Killian nodded slowly. “Aye. I believe so. I recall you saying something about how um… _super_ I am. On the word super, he briefly directed his eyes downwards. The Savior’s gaze followed his and a pink flush rose to her high cheek bones.

“Oh.” Her one word response created a buzz of anxiety in Hook’s stomach and an uncomfortable expression across his features. When she noticed his discomfort, her expression quickly contorted into something of panic. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry! I was being stupid and drunk. I shouldn’t have kissed you. Oh my god this is going to ruin everything, isn’t it?” She started pacing across the floor, running a hand through her locks and muttering to herself, “Stupid, stupid, stupid! You’ve ruined _everything.”_

Her mission to create a rut in her carpet was only ceased when Killian gently grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in her course. “Emma,” he hesitantly let go of her shoulder when she met his eyes uncertainly. “I also remember saying that… you must know how I feel about you.”

“And I’ve ruined _everything.”_ She bit her lip and looked down, seeming to curl in on herself.

Killian shook his head, taking a deep breath to keep his courage. “You misunderstand me, Swan. For nearly the entire time I’ve known you, I’ve had feelings for you… And I thought that I was so obvious about them.”

At the word ‘feelings’, Emma hesitantly met his eyes once more, seeing the sincerity deep within them. Her powers of detecting lies remained dormant as she stared into the abyss of blue in his eyes. Slowly and with purpose, she lifted a hand to his cheek. Emma briefly wet her lips before curling her hand around the back of Killian’s neck and tugged him down inch by inch until their lips were a breath away. With closed eyes, she spoke. “I’ve wanted to be with you for a while. When we first met, I thought that you were into me but I just… I couldn’t. Not so soon after Graham’s death.” He stared down at her, wanting so badly to move that small distance between their lips, but needing her to make the move. “And then… and then I thought it was just part of your personality. Always flirting, always a gentleman.” She took a deep breath. “So I pushed it down and ignored my feelings until recently after you almost died. I almost lost you.”

“I wouldn’t dare leave you, darling. Nothing on earth could rip me from you.”

Her eyes opened and with a fierceness that was usually reserved for the villains they took down, she spoke. “That’s a lie. Nothing you say can change the fact that you are still mortal and you can and will die someday. It might be of old age or it might be because of some evil scientist that wants to take control of your body, but it will happen.” Her eyes were glassy as she spoke and soon her voice was quivering. “I might lose you someday. I might lose you and never know how happy I could be _with_ you. I don’t want that to happen.”

“Are you saying…?”

“I’m saying that this is not a one-time thing.” With gusto, she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his, drawing a pleased sigh from his mouth. The kiss was gentle and loving, their lips moving and slanting softly in order to feel the entirety of their shared emotions.

When they broke apart, Killian’s lips chased hers before he leaned his forehead against hers. “I believe that you promised the same thing last night, Swan. I appreciate your honesty.”

She chuckled briefly. “What kind of hero would I be if I lied to my partner?”

His lips twitched up at her words. “I bloody awful one, darling.” With a quick breath, he dove back in to kiss her again.

 


End file.
